


Burning the Script

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short ficlet about fulfilling the contract. WAFFy.





	Burning the Script

The last cult member gasped as Sebastian gleefully broke his neck. He then turned, looking at Ciel expectantly.

“Well done,” Ciel said half-heartedly. “Your prize is yours.”

He then closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. He made sure he couldn’t see Sebastian – even though he was a demon, he’d developed some bond with him. At least, he felt that way. He just couldn’t bring himself to watch as Sebastian betrayed those illusory feelings and ripped out his soul.

After thirty seconds, Ciel frowned, opening his eyes again. “I thought this would be quicker.”

Sebastian looked _anything_ but triumphant and gleeful. “You know, just because I own your soul doesn’t mean I have to take it.”

Ciel blinked, heart quickening. “What do you mean?”

Sebastian stepped towards him, now inches apart from Ciel, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “It means you can make your own cup of tea from now on, but everything else can remain the same.”

Ciel watched in amazement as Sebastian smirked and started walking towards the door. “But you make the best cup of tea!” he whined.

Sebastian stopped short, and turned to look at Ciel, shocked. “Ugh… fine.”

Sebastian looked in wonder as he witnessed the brightest, happiest, carefree smile that Ciel had to offer.

Ciel happily trotted after him as they left the place.


End file.
